


Aquarium

by Charlylii (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Charlylii
Summary: Ok I wrote this in 2013 as well but it somehow predicted my last relationship? I‘m sorry to anyone reading this, because it made me cry rereading it because cringe





	Aquarium

"Niall are you ready?" Zayn called. Niall rushed down the stairs.  
"Now tell me, Zayn, where are we going?" Niall asked, the excitement clearly noticeable in his voice. Zayn shook his head and lead Niall to the car. Niall sat in the passenger seat and was promptly blindfolded.  
Niall frowned, "Why won't you tell me, Zayniee?" Zayn ignored him. After a while Niall felt the car come to a halt, The taller boy left the car and opened Nialls door. Niall wanted to take the blindfold off but Zayn stopped him.  
"Not until we're inside, darling!" Zayn said. As soon as they were inside Niall ripped off the blindfold and looked around, amazed.  
"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." Niall practically yelled giving Zayn a 'Horan hug'.  
"Nothing to thank me for!"  
"You know I’ve always wanted a date at the aquarium." Zayn smiled at him, while Niall pulled him through the seemingly endless rows of tanks with colorful variations of all sorts of fish in them. Finally they came to the place Niall searched for. The biggest tank in the aquarium, whoch housed Niall’s favorite sea creatures, the sharks and rays. Niall jumped up and down in joy and pressed his face to the glass. Zayn chuckled and pried Niall from the glass. The tank surrounded a small, but not crowded, room with a few beanbags in the middle, on which Zayn sat down.  
Niall didn't move away from the glass. He stood there staring at the fish behind the glass. Zayn looked at Niall and took in his features completely over and over again. The perfect shape of his nose, the little facial hair. The now mostly brown hair with the blonde tips, his perfectly blue eyes. His, still, slightly crooked teeth, which made him look even more adorable.  
Zayn was in love with Niall but couldn't admit that to himself and everybody else, he thought it was only a crush. Still he wanted to make Niall feel loved and wanted this 'hopefully soon to be relationship' to be the best relationship he ever had. He watched Niall starr at the fish for a while before walking up to Niall and wrapping his arms around the Irish boys small waist. Niall jumped a bit, surprised by Zayn's actions. Zayn laid his head upon Niall's shoulder. Niall turned his head slightly so he could look in the eyes of the tan lad. They just stared at each other for a while, taking in each others appearances.  
After a while of staring Zayn's soft voice spoke “C'mon Snowflake, let's look at some more fish...” Niall shook his head.  
“But Zayn, the sharks are sooooooo cool. Please let us stay for just a little longer!” he said, giving Zayn his best puppy eyes. Zayn sighed and sat down again. He could only admire Nialls beauty, he knew he, himself could never be as beautiful. At least that's what he thought, but thinking out loud was one of Zayns biggest weaknesses. Niall heard that Zayn thought he wasn't beautiful, but Niall thought different. He didn't say anything though.  
Niall kept staring at the fish and after a while he turned around, walked over to Zayn, who was still deep in thought, and pulled him up to his feet. Zayn was startled by the sudden movement but regained himself quickly. They walked on through the aquarium until they both became tired of nothing but fish around them.  
They eventually went home. As soon as they entered Nialls flat, Zayn planted his ass on the couch. Niall came over and sat next to him. He took Zayn's hand in his own. Niall turned Zayns head so he looked at him.  
“Sorry for ruining the date!” he said.  
Zayn look confused, “You didn't ruin it!” he answered.  
„Yes I did I kind of ignored you and gave the fish all my attention!”  
“That didn't matter, you were with me, and this way I could admire you even more!” Niall moved his head closer to Zayns, blushed and said “I love you!” Zayn was happy and closed the gap between their lips.  
When they pulled away Zayn took Nialls hands and asked “Will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?” Niall nodded and crashed their lips back together.  
“Why do you think that you aren't beautiful?” Niall asked.  
“What-what are you...you talking about?”  
“I heard you in the aquarium! You can't stop thinking out loud!”  
“You, you, you are soooo beautiful, so pretty. You are perfect and I am not.”  
„Zayn Javaad Malik, you are the most beautiful person on the entire planet and anyone who thinks any differently is stupid. I love everything about you, even the things you think I don’t notice!” Zayn buried his head in the crook of Nialls neck. They fell asleep on the couch and when they woke up in the morning their lives were perfect again.


End file.
